In the prior art, a known electrical connector generally includes an insulating housing and metal conductive terminals held in the insulating housing and other auxiliary parts. In order to mount a small electrical connector to a circuit board, a vacuum suction nozzle is generally required to position the electrical connector. In order to facilitate the suction of the vacuum suction nozzle, a top flat surface (or suction surface) is formed on the insulating housing of the electrical connector, so that the vacuum suction nozzle may be reliably positioned on the top flat surface of the insulating housing to suck, transfer, and accurately position the entire electrical connector on the circuit board to be soldered. The vacuum suction nozzle releases the electrical connector after being soldered, and then sucks the next electrical connector to be positioned and soldered.
However, the aforementioned known electrical connector is complicated in structure, not only because it includes a plurality of metal conductive terminals and other auxiliary parts, but also because it further includes the insulating housing to secure the aforementioned metal conductive terminals and auxiliary parts. In the manufacturing of the known electrical connector, it is necessary for the metal conductive terminals and other auxiliary parts to be assembled to the insulating housing one by one, thereby resulting in numerous process steps and a high cost.